


Training the mind and body

by Heikitsune25



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: After finally seeing each other after six months, Red and Sabrina reconnect through some training. Or at least they try to.Tags: Vanilla, romance, commission, Hidden sex
Relationships: Natsume | Sabrina/Red
Kudos: 8





	Training the mind and body

**Training the mind and body**

**Summary: After finally seeing each other after six months, Red and Sabrina reconnect through some training. Or at least they try to.**

**Tags: Vanilla, romance, commission, Hidden sex**

* * *

Training the mind and body

The Alakazam sent a rush of powerful psychic energy roaring at the Charizard. It tore through the ground of the grassy field of the park in Saffron city as the pink energy blasted through the ground right at the flying reptile.

"Dodge Charizard." However, Red was not even off put by such a powerful attack. Merely giving out a stern command as he tipped his hat. The twenty-two-year-old has not lost his instinct for Pokemon battles even after all these years. He still has his signature red and white jacket along with the same cap he wore during his younger days as a trainer. His Pikachu bounced on at his feet as it watched the battle unfold. Still full of spunk even after its own sparing session.

However, as Red's long-time partner flew high in the air to avoid the physic blast, blades of pure energy nearly slashed through him if he did not spin through the air at the right moment. Someone the Alakazam predicted where Charizard was going to fly. Though it was not exactly him that knew.

'I still can't get a good read on him.' Sabrina thought as she looked up at Charizard dancing in the air. Ducking and flying around the blades of energy her Alakazam shot out. The psychic gym leader stood stoic and proud in her sleeveless red blouse and black tights underneath.

'Let's try this then.' He always finds some new way to surprise me.' Sabrina thought as she commanded her Pokemon to try another attack. Her using mental connection she played wordless gave out a command for Alakazam to teleport and use psybeam on Charizard.

"Ala!" The psychic type suddenly vanished in a flash of light form Charizard's sight and reappeared beside Red's Pokemon with its psybeam attack at full power glowing in its hands.

"Dodge to the left can counter with Flamethrower." And yet the flaming lizard easily avoided the blast with Red's clam and clear instructions. It spun in the air and blew a fiery blast that engulfed the wizard-like Pokemon. It swiftly put up a barrier as the roar of the flames pushed it back.

It was not a busy spring afternoon, in the park nor is it an unnatural sight to see the two trainers honing their skills with one another in this park. It is actually more rare to see Red and Sabrina apart given the two of them have been dating for a few years.

"Let's take a break." The gym leader said. Nodding her Pokemon to her side as she took a towel to wipe off some of her sweat that was starting to building up from the heat of the sun baring down on them.

Red nodded in that same stoic demeanor he is known for. Recalling his Charizard to his side the trainer took off his own jacket to stave off the heat. While it may be the middle of spring, Kanto gets heated very easily. Summer feels less than a day away then a month with many people starting to wear cooler clothes in the city.

"Phew…" Sabrina sighed as she whipped some of the sweat off her with a towel. The summer heat was getting stronger by the minute and her pale skin worked overtime to relieve her of the heat. Though the gym leader is not one to do much exercise her slender figure is still a treat to watch move around. Her modest bust filled out her top as

Red's normally cool pensive gaze turned predatory as he watched her take the towel and slowly drag it down her neck. Her full lips parted in a lovely sigh of relief as she felt the cool cloth relax her tense body.

"Ah!?" The psychic squeaked as she felt her lover's hands around her waist. The young man nuzzling her neck as he held her close to him.

"R-Red? Oh…" Sabrina moaned as the young man started kissing that sweet spot on her neck. His hands roamed the sides of her body until they slithered up to her healthy bust. Groping her firm chest as he assaulted her neck with sweet but hungry kisses. His fingers toying and poking at her nipples that quickly swelled up at his touch. Poking through her shirt as she held back a quiet moan.

"W-We shouldn't…" Sabrina purred in denial, yet her hand reached up to the back of his head. Knocking off his had to pull at his hair to bring his lips deeper into his neck. Her tight rear grinding against his erection. Though she tried not to fall into his arms, Red was insatiable. He could feel the few eyes that caught them staring at his back in shock. The gasps and whispers, however, are all drowned out by his lust.

"People might- "Red silenced her with his lips on her's but still tried to quell her fears. Pushing her back against a tree, hiding them both in the shades of the trees and bushes. Yet anyone with a keen eye would see Sabrina's leg popping out form Red's back. Latching on to him as she moaned into his lips and clawed at his back. Getting a joyful growled form as his hands reached down to grope and left her tight petite ass.

She did not need to read his mind to understand his intentions and yet there is something off about the sudden demand for lovemaking. Sure, her lover is rather quiet, being more of a man of action than words but he does not jump her like this normally. He always starts off a bit more slowly when he is eager for sex.

"Has it…really been that long?" Sabrina asked as Red took a hard hold of her hips. Grinding the throbbing erection in his pants into her. Making his point by poking her groin with his own. His hard-on jabbing her through his pants was all she needed to know.

Red responded with a grunt as she grabbed her leg and pushed his body closer into each other. Grinding his groin against hers, the Pokemon master acted like a lust beast. The months he has been away from her had nearly driven him mad. As they were training it was hard for him to keep his eyes off her slim, tone body as she commanded her Pokemon. Her supple hips twisting to and fro as she gave out her commands. Those powerful crimson eyes shining with energy and brilliance.

"Hmm…" It drove him mad knowing that after so long of not seeing each other, the first they would do is train. Sure, he agreed to it. They were going to stop at love hotel on the way back and spend the rest of the day going at each other with six months' worth of arousal built up. But he could not take it. He was like a rutting Mightyena now. Thinking of nothing but breeding his lover and damned anyone who tried to stop him.

"Haaa~…" Sabrina could feel his lust clouding her mind. Flashes of her on her back in his bedroom seven months. On her knees in the middle of the gym, his hands all over her body, after their third date. Her nails digging into the bark of a tree as his hand bore into her ass in the near future. Her riding him, her belly large and round from their third child, with a wedding ring glowing in the light if their room, appeared to her in the far future.

Oddly enough it is the last image that made her blush.

Red kissed down her body as his hands followed suit. Stroking down her sides, messaging her hips as he reached her crotch. Lifting her leg on his shoulder, Red tore a hole in her tights. Her pussy twitching out in the warm air of the spring air that greeted her. The puffy lips shuddered as the met the warm air of the park and the heated gaze of Red. It glistening with both arousal and a little sweat from the heat as it gaped openly at him.

"Ah!? Wait!" Sabrina protested with a rare blush on her normally stoic face. "I-I have washed down there yet-ha!?"

Red did not hesitate to dive his face in and shoot his tongue deep into his lover. The pungent salty taste of her sweat did mix will with the lust as the young man kissed and slurped at her lips. His flexible muscle writhing inside Sabrina as he pulled her leg on his shoulder. His hands rubbing her full thighs as she burred, he kissed at her lips. His teeth lightly grazed her clit. Getting the psychic to arch her back in Red's greedy lips and covered her mouth from the loud moan she nearly unleashed.

The young man voraciously licked at the mewling gym leader. Spreading her pussy with his fingers to get his tongue could get deeper into her sex. He lashed his tongue in and out of her drenched cunt before he nipped at his lover's clit. His teeth lightly raking the throbbing nub and got her to squeal and jump as he sucked on her swollen nub. He held nothing back as Red slurped at dripping muff as Sabrina reached her release.

"Mmmph!" With her back arched off the tree, Sabrina thrust her face into Red's lisp as she came spectacularly. Her locking up around Red's head as she shuddered and shivered through her climax. Arching her back off the tree in a loud moan that surely would have caught the attention of the bicyclist had he not have those headphones in his ears. She cried and quivered behind her hand as Red continued to lap up her lust that poured from her pussy.

"Haa…Haaa…" On shaky legs, Sabrina barely was able to catch her breath before Red came up and kissed her again. Taking her lips hard, Red snarled in lust as he set his hands on her once again. Sabrina returned his kiss, while less vigorous than his as she cannot fully feel her legs form her previous climax, she still. Cupping his face with one hand while the other fiddled with his pants to help free the massive hard-on he has been holding back.

His own cock, a hearty, strong dick, sprung free form Red's pants. The veiny, raging cock poked at her sex for a moment as Red grind against her. Teasing her slit as the bulky head of the cock sliding between her gasping dripping cunt. Getting her purr in delight in his lips as she rocked her hips with him. Teasing each other as the far head of his dick would pop open her sex for a moment before sliding back. Shockingly it was Sabrina who grew tired of the teasing and slammed herself on Red's prick. Just as lustful and impatient as he is, Sabrina spread her pussy with short thrusts down. Red's cock filling her pussy in one thrust as his fat head hit her womb.

Though the fit is marvelously tight, Sabrina's aching pussy being just as eager and hungry as her, Red took only a moment's breath to start hammering away into his normally stoic lover. She breathed and moaned quietly in his ear. Clutching tightening to his body, her nails dug into Red's back almost like claws. Tearing at the back of his shirt, making holes in them as she mewled and cried in delight form his cock slamming into trembling cunt.

People around them, those that walked by, along with a few Pokemon and families on their afternoon walk did not notice Red slamming her into the tree hard enough that some of the leaves fell off the branches. Though that is mostly due to their Pokemon blocking the view form most people. Red's Charizard rested its large body on the ground to take a nap along with Red's Pikachu. Who curled up under its tail. Sabrina's Alakazam that meditated off the ground next to them. Creating a nice little wall that people could only peek through.

The Pokemon naturally created the small barrier between their masters and the people that walked by as they are so used to their random sexcapdes. Like the time they were supposed to be at Kanto regional meeting and were nearly caught fucking in the coffee room if it was not for Red's Pikachu distracting Misty. Though that did not stop people from glance by the Pokemon or the young children curiously walking up to pet the friendly sleeping lizard. If Alakazam floating around, they would have been arrested for public indecency.

"Haa…Ahh…" Sabrina is glad for her quite way of moaning as Red is relentless in his goal of pounding her senseless. Digging his hands into her taut ass to gain further purchase into his raging hips. Kissing her everywhere, rarely giving her a chance to properly breathe as he would switch from her mouth to her neck, to behind her ear and back again. Six full months of pent of lust is being unleashed on Sabrina's mind and body. All she could do is wrap her legs tightly around Red. Sealing him into her with arms clutching the back of his head and he slammed into her. Locking her lips with his, Sabrina moaned into his lips as she felt Red's dick violently throb with its impending orgasm.

"Hngh!" Red grunted as his cock burst out a torrent of semen in lustful psychic woman's spasming pussy. Thick alabaster cock cream erupted into the young woman as she locked both her legs around her waist. Forcing Red's thunderous cock deeper into her as he poured his whole climax inside her. Cum dripping down her leg as the young man grunted and pumped a dizzying amount of semen in her.

As soon as Sabrina was back on her own two feet Red turned her around, and just like her vision started slamming his stiff, hearty cock rapidly in her cum filled cunt. Showing that same fierce yet passionate thrusting that made the normally silent and apathetic woman dizzy with lust. With weary, but excited breath, Sabrina begged for more. Her hands lacing in with his while her other tore apart the bark in the tree form Red's excessive thrusting that seemed to never want to end.

"Ngh!" Even when her third climax ripped through her, the champion still kept going. Thrusting hips hard into her. Nipping and kissing at her neck. Panting like a wild Lycanroc in her ear as his hand dug into her from ass. A possessive grip that sent lighting up her back as she moaned and bucked her hips back into him. There is affection in their rampant fucking, but Red's lust ran wild as he wanted to give his lover everything he was holding back for so long.

And Sabrina could not help but agree with all the frustration being poured inside of her.

"M-More…Red." She desperately panted. Sabrina urging her lover on with sweet cries and wiggles of her hips into his groin. Showing him that she clearly missed his touch as he did hers.

"Haa~!" This time she screamed as a powerful orgasm rampaged through her. Reaching her back and howling like a lustful beast as Red's cock let loose another hearty load of cum inside her. Each power deep burst of cum shooting into her made her bellow and shake the flora around her.

The Kanto league victor leaned over her, his body shivering and pulsating as his cock bounced inside her womb. Gushing a copious amount of warm, honey-thick cum inside her. He hugged her waist and gave short thrusts of his hips at every shot of cum. Getting loud lustful moans from Sabrina as she felt every squirt fill her more and more.

The gym leader's moans actually caught the attention of a few people who got a good peek at the couple. Peaking between their Pokemon as they walked by to catch the sudden movement of Red's body. Luckily, most people wouldn't recognize him without his trademark hat and those that figured out what was going on quickly turned red in the face and fled.

A woman however stopped and stared at the couple for a moment. A stunned look on her face as she recognized the two famous trainers. Yet before she could even think, her whole body froze up. Paralyzed by something as Sabrina's red eyes homed in on the woman. Looking past Red, even as he came inside her, Sabrina let her jealous roar out through her physic power.

Sending a threatening power that forced that told the woman to forget what she saw and leave. And she did just that. Almost mechanically, the woman turned on her heel and started walking away as if nothing had ever happened.

Finally coming back to his senses, Red turned a little red at how he just ravished his girlfriend. Remember that they were going to a hotel later, the young man started to pull his still stiff cock out her. However, as Red pulled his wet stiff cock out, Sabrina surprised both of them by raised her leg up high in the air. Spreading her cum stuffed pussy for him with her fingers. Jizz dripping out of as it gaped and twitched open for more.

"The…hotel…can…. wait." She panted listlessly. Sweat covering her body with strains of her rain hair clinging to her face. Her powerful ruby eyes did not have any psychic energy running through them. Nothing but pure need surged around those flaming orbs as she traced her lips with her tongue. She did not need her powers to get her lover to latch onto her again as Red hilted his cock back into her wet, suffocating silt. Leaning down to capture her lips again as he helped her hold her leg up. Pounding her cum stuffed coochie as he bought his face down to kiss her once more. And Sabrina gladly took his lips and returned his affection with equal if not more fervor as she grabbed the back of his head to deepen the searing lip lock.

The past six months have been utterly depressing for Sabrina. No one, save her Pokemon would notice the loneliness she felt in every battle. She would not enjoy them, as she would end every fight quickly. She became more stoic and cold than the norm. Antsy and irritable by the fact she could not see Red for months.

She hated champion summits.

She hated the fact she could only talk to Red through the phone for months.

She hated not knowing if some woman was trying to take him away from her.

Even if she can see the future, she knows that it will never stay the same. She does not know what will happen when Red is away. She wishes to monopolize him. Keep him for herself like a selfish needy child. Her worries, her insecurities that she hides drives to such extremes at times.

Sabrina dug nails in the bark of the tree in desire and frustration as Red drove his hips into her at blinding speeds. She cannot use her powers to hypnotize him and keep him for herself. They never worked on him anyway. Yet the way he adorns her body in loving kisses with. The hungry look in his eyes only meant for her. He is already more than in love with her then could imagine. Washing away all herself doubt with every thrust of his hips, kiss on her lips, and pure addiction to her skin on his.

"RED!" Sabrina yelled as her orgasm rocketed through her fiercely. Her pussy spasming and spurting her lust as it choked Red's cock for another thick load out of him. To which the champion was happy to give as his prick spewed out another hearty load in the love and lust drunk woman's already full sex. Gushing and pumping his seed in her stuff muff.

"Wa…want to keep going?" She asked listlessly as she kissed him. Her sighing and purring in lustful delight as he kissed her back. She growled in discontent, playfully biting at his lower to lip, as he pulled back to finally say something after more than an hour of rutting in the park.

"Yeah." It was the only words he had said for the past two hours. And they were all she wanted to hear.

* * *

****[Hentai foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/AkiraOkami94/profile) ** **

**[check me out on Pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=13556776) **

**[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Heikitsune25) **

**[and Archive of our own](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25) **

**[Discord](https://discord.gg/Q33bndj) **


End file.
